Lesson One
by Mikui
Summary: [OOC DAVE! Dave as a typical innocent 10-13 year old kid without his irony and sass ] Dave always goes to his older brother for help, especially since he could never make himself feel the same as when Bro showed him the first time.


WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I STAY UP REALLY LATE AND THINK ABOUT SHOTAS ALL NIGHT. OFC WHEN I WRITE A FANFIC I WOULD WRITE ABOUT CUTE LITTLE NAIVE BOYS AND THEIR FIRST TIMES 3

P.S. My own lil' bro is 13 and still treats the world as if it's just other guys and Minecraft. WHAT DOES HE KNOW ABOUT SEX?!

It was about two years ago that Dave started feeling weird whenever he thought of his friend John. His penis would feel all hot and swollen and would press painfully against his pants. He didn't like the feeling and went to his older brother to help him.

Bro told him to rub it to make it feel better, but Dave didn't get what he meant. What could rubbing his swollen dick do when it already hurt for it to rub against the inside of his underwear? Bro only huffed and asked Dave to pull down his pants to show him.

Sighing, the older Strider said, "Well howdy hoo, it's an erection."

It was already leaking precum and Bro proceeded to take it in his hand. He started rubbing The pad of his thumb at the tip of the dick, smearing the precum around the top of the head and pulling the foreskin back to reveal the pink head beneath.

Dave winced. It felt weird. It was a sort of burning but it wasn't a bad kind of burning. He muttered, "This is all John's fault."

Bro looked at Dave. "John, you say?" he held back a chuckle. "Little bro, I think you like him."

"Love?"

"Yeah. You should really tell him how you feel." Bro was still working on Dave's erect member.

"hngh! S-stop! It feels like i'm going to pee!" dave tried to push bro away, but failed as Bro continued his ministrations with more fervor.

Bro pumped his hand against the whole of Dave's length, "You're getting there, just let it out."

"ahh, ah-!" Dave's breathing sped up and his breath suddenly hitched. He spilled his seed into his brother's palm.

"I-it's not pee..?"

"No duh, it's sperm." Bro wiped off his hand.

That was Dave's first experience with a boner and ejaculation. Now he was thirteen, understood the meaning behind boners, and could masturbate by himself, but it never did feel the same as when bro did it for him. So whenever he had a problem in his nether regions, he would go to Bro for relief.

Bro strider sat his his room at his computer. Dave was growing up into a teenager with outrageous hormones and a lust for his best friend. Unfortunately, even after confessing his feelings to John as advised by Bro, John had yet to receive his feelings properly and dave lay unsatisfied. Funny enough, ever since the first time he helped Dave jack off, Dave had come to him every time he wanted sexual release. Once again, Dave peeked through his door, cupping his crotch as a sign of his purpose in coming here.

"Dave, get in here."

Dave ripped off his pants and jumped in Bro's bed, waiting. Bro eased out of his computer chair and mounted his bed to look down at dave's state.

Of course, Dave's face showed clearly of his need, and Bro started his work.

As bro massaged his member, Dave sighed, "I'm getting nowhere with John. What can I do to make him mine? He lets me hold his hand, but says nothing when I try to kiss him."

Bro responded, "Maybe it's time I teach you the next level."

Dave snorted, "You mean sex? I can't even imagine getting that far with John."

"Let me show you the experience, so you at least know how to drive him crazy if you actually get that far."

Bro stopped stroking dave's dick, and lifted the younger's legs up so that his knees rested on his shoulders.

Dave tensed up, "W-What are you doing?! Don't stop what you were doing," he blustered.

"I'm going to make you feel even better than you did before, so take my lesson and remember it." Bro was wetting his fingers and rubbing at the hole between Dave's legs.

"Uuhh, that place is pretty dirty," Dave quietly remarked as his entrance was being played with. Bro slowly eased one of his fingers in and gave it a wiggle.

"Ah! What the fuck?!" Dave tensed up.

"Don't tense up. My first lesson, if you wanna go guy-on-guy, you gotta prepare and loosen the asshole." Bro moved his fingerr in and out of Dave, swirling around as he tried to stretch the hole.

"M-mmn," Dave groaned as he adjusted to the foreign object in his body.

Bro slid a second finger in, repeating the process until Dave felt comfortable. Then he reached his fingers for that certain special spot in Dave's body. A loud gasp and an involuntary moan came from dave.

"ahn..! What was that?! It felt... Really good." he admitted.

"That, little bro, is the prostate. Men can orgasm just from that little organ," Bro thrust his fingers in and purposely brushed against it again, "Remember where it is, memorize it good." he kept brushing against Dave's sensitive spot until Dave could take it no more.

"Ungh, hmf- a-ah, I'm gonna come!" Dave whined. Bro immediately stopped.

"Wha-why'd you stop?" Dave begged dejectedly. He was close and his dick felt on the brink of explosion.

"Nuh-uh, little man. I gotta tell you, sex isn't about only you, it's gotta pleasure both people." Bro unzipped his own pants and took his own erect penis out. He pumped it a bit before continuing, "Sex is all about the penetration. Prepare yourself for the real thing."

Dave watched Bro as he positioned himself against his entrance. He braced himself, but when Bro actually entered him, he didn't expect to feel the size of Bro filling him up.

"Hnnnghhmmmmmfff!" Dave panted as he took in all of Bro's girth.

"Yo, yo! Relax, you're squeezing me to death!" Bro grabbed Dave, and as he squeaked, relaxed his muscles.

".. I'm moving now," Bro told Dave as he held his body by the hips. He pulled out slowly, enjoying the tightness of his brother's ass, and then plunged right back in at Dave's prostate.

"Ah! Ahh, AAaHnnh!" cried Dave as his older brother drove his dick against his sweet spot. The friction was intense, and much better than just the fingers earlier.

"Remember, prostate! Dave, remember where you feel good, memorize that spot!" ... _So that you can use it on John_.

Dave couldn't pay attention to his brother's instructions as he could only concentrate on the feeling inside him that kept on building up. It was so unlike just beating off his dick, even if Bro did it for him. He wasn't sure when he would reach the end, but t just elt so. Damn. Good.

Bro kept driving his stick into Dve, pounding his younger brother into his mattress. Dave looked really close, his face was cutely red and flustered and his eyes were scrunched up. He picked him his speed and attacked his brother even harder.

"Nngh, hh, haaah.. Hah!" the pressure was really rising up in his stomach."I-I-!" Bro grabbed his dick and pumped him off before he could finish his announcement.

"-cominghaaaah...!" Dave rode out his waves of pleasure upon pleasure. His dick gave in and finally let loose its seed onto his stomach. Bro simply kept thrusting into him until he climaxed himself and shot his own sperm into Dave.

Bro lay on top of Dave. "And this, this is what you're gonna do with John to make him want you." he breathed as he tried to gather himself.

Dave cover his eyes with his arms. "I don't think I can ever make him feel good.."

Bro rolled over and looked at his younger brother. "You only need more practice. With me."

He smiled to himself as he could keep his little brother to himself for just a little while longer.


End file.
